


Unswept Hall

by SimplyTheWurst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTheWurst/pseuds/SimplyTheWurst
Summary: story i wanted to write that has that tag for a reason





	Unswept Hall

It wasn't weird for everyone to hang out in clothing besides the space-knight armor. Maybe it was uncommon for them to go without shoes like Hunk had at this moment, but he had done it often enough and it didn’t really bother anyone.

Except Keith.

Hunk walked into the common room wearing only his black tee, shorts, and headband. He moved to a chair near the center of the room and sat with Lance and Pidge who were playing a board game, probably that circle chess hologram one Keith didn't really get. Hunk looked at Keith, who was playing with his knife. He winked at Keith, who blushed and looked back down at the blade, spinning the blade’s point on the tip of his finger. 

A few minutes passed before Keith looked back up to the table. He watched as Lance’s face grew smug and Pidge drew an angry face, both now arguing. Hunk looked back again for a moment before turning his head to the game once more. Keith let his eyes move from the back of Hunk’s head to the floor beneath the other knight. 

Hunk’s feet were resting with the soles facing Keith. Keith continued to twirl the knife around, but his focus was entirely on the show in front of him. Hunk didn't let his feet stay in one position for too long, and would shift them every minute or two, occasionally stretching them or crossing them. Keith's mind was entirely preoccupied by the mesmerizing movements until he was drawn back to reality when they moved quickly forward. Keith looked up to see Hunk raise an arm above him and put his other hand on the back of his neck as he stretched after standing up. Pidge and Lance were yelling at each other as they walked quickly down the far hall, leaving only Hunk and Keith. 

Hunk looked back at him and smirked before leaving out the opposite hallway. Keith took a minute to stretch out his leg to try to get his boner to go down before standing up himself and putting his knife away. He then walked down the same hallway to the room he had been a few times before for this very reason.

He stood outside Hunk’s room and took a deep breath before entering and closing the door behind him. Hunk was laying in his bed when Keith entered. Hunk had some engineering book open along with a spiral notebook which he would look to occasionally while reading, probably to help with translation. He was probably doing it to play dumb and make Keith's face get even redder from embarrassment. Keith was standing in front of the closed door admiring the way the other boy looked on the bed, concentrated yet relaxed. He had a smile that he kept on when he lowered the book and looked up to address Keith. 

“Oh, hey Keith, nice to see you here,” Hunk said as he raised his arms above his head to stretch. At the same time he stretched his toes out and grinned. Keith blushed and bit his lip at the sight. Hunk brought his hands back behind his head and crossed his legs, now waiting for Keith to respond.

“I, uh, noticed you walking out in the halls without shoes on… again” Keith stammered out, eyes going between Hunk’s face and the feet at the end of the bed.

“Yeah, and i don't think that anyone swept out there for awhile. I dunno, I think i might’ve gotten my feet a bit dirty,” Hunk said, smile still present in his voice.

“I could, um, help you with that,” Keith said, grimacing a bit at how stupid this all sounded. It still didn’t detract from his massive hard-on, though.

“Yeah, go ahead man, they probably do need to be cleaned” Hunk said and let his head fall back on the pillow to stare at the ceiling. Keith sighed, partly in anticipation and partly in relief. It was awkward to start out with Hunk staring at him. 

The smirk on Hunk’s face was still present as Keith walked carefully over to the bed and lowered one knee onto the floor and then the other. Keith’s hands were on the bed as he looked in front of him at Hunk’s feet. They were somewhat big, considering how big Hunk was himself. They were smooth and soft looking. The lighter tone on the soles contrasted to the darker skin on the rest of Hunk was so nice to look at. Keith’s dick strained in the tight denim.

Hunk’s legs uncrossed and Keith brought his hand to the foot on the left. He lightly gripped Hunk and ran his thumb along the top part of the foot. He kept rubbing for a minute as he admired the feel of the flesh giving under his hand. Keith then brought his other hand up and started to actually give Hunk a foot massage. Having done this a few times, Keith was more aware of how to better rub up and down the arch and at giving the top part a firmer rub.

After a few minutes Keith moved to Hunk’s other foot, massaging it the same way. Keith continued to massage Hunk as he stared at, then brought his face up to the foot before letting his tongue run along the arch of Hunk’s foot. Once he started, Keith continued to lick all along the sole, trying to clear every inch of possible dirt on Hunks foot. Once he had gone over it two times he felt Hunk’s other foot lightly push against his chest. 

Keith looked up to see Hunk now sitting up above him, one hand groping his dick which was hanging out of his shorts. Keith felt embarrassed, tongue still on Hunk’s foot. Hunk pulled back the one Keith was occupied with.

“Looks like you're feeling pretty excited too,” Hunk said and pointed with his empty hand towards Keith’s noticeable hard-on. “Feel like having me help you out there?” Hunk asked.

“Oh yeah, thanks again for, this,” Keith said and unzipped his fly excitedly, hand fumbling with the zipper. He started to stroke up his cock before his hand was nudged away by the foot that Keith had just finished with. 

“I told you I’d help you,” Hunk said before he started to move his foot up and down Keith’s dick. Keith moaned and kept his hands on the bed. The slight pressure on his chest went away as Hunk instead raised his other foot to Keith’s face for it to get the same treatment as the other one. Keith obliged and started to lick the other one clean while occasionally moaning as Hunk continued to play with his cock. 

Hunk's foot massaging his cock continued as Keith let the awkwardness fade away to how nice being in this position felt. The sensation and humiliation of it all brought Keith to the brink. Keith was working Hunk’s heel as he began to ejaculate onto Hunk’s foot. He moaned into the heel he was currently licking and looked up to see Hunk stroking himself faster at the sight. Hunk took the foot Keith had just moaned into away from Keith and rested it on Keith’s chest. Hunk then brought up the other one, which was covered in ejaculate. Keith understood and began to lick up the come from Hunk’s skin.

Seeing Keith lick up the semen and giving hunk that happy expression then did it for Hunk, who also began to orgasm. Keith kneeling under him found his face hit with Hunk’s semen. Hunk’s stroking slowed and he let himself relax and fall back onto the bed, smiling. 

“Man, seeing you do that is super hot dude,” Hunk said. 

Keith stood up and removed his shirt. He started wiping away the excess jizz around his face with his tee shirt and stood watching Hunk happily glow on the bed. This was a beautiful sight. 

“Yeah, well thanks for not being too weirded out about this. Ugh I hate how embarrassing this all is.” Keith said and covered his face with his tee to wipe off the sweat. He walked over to the hamper and deposited the soiled shirt. He turned back to the bed to see Hunk leaning up on his elbows.

“Keith, dude, you are amazingly hot, and I want to do this with you. Knowing I can do that to you is an amazing feeling.”

“Ugh, if you tell anyone about this stuff I think i'd die from shame,” Keith said and turned to the door, face still flush. "But really, thank you."

“Of course, and I'm definitely not going to stop. See you soon,” Hunk said as Keith opened the door. He turned back to smile at Hunk before continuing to walk away. The door closed behind him and Hunk closed his eyes and continued to think about the beautiful sight of Keith being shirtless right in front of him, and the image of Keith orgasming to his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> idk hope it was ok


End file.
